I Never Thought I Would
by onedirectionperfection29
Summary: Bella Swan never thought that one day, she would fall for her best friends big, hunky brother. She deals with drama of a normal high school life, but has to keep secrets from her best friend, Emily, which is killing her inside. Will she be with Emily's older brother? Will she keep the secrets? Read to find out. AU All Human. High School fic. PaulxBella


**A/N:So this is my first PaulxBella story, but I have a good feeling about it. No flames, please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin besides the story line. Steph Meyers owns the characters. If I did, it'd be TOTAL fanfiction and you readers wouldn't have to write stuff, it'd be in a published Saga with a different pairing each book.**

**Summary: Bella Swan never thought that one day, she would fall for her best friends big, hunky brother. She deals with drama of a normal high school life, but has to keep secrets from her best friend, Emily, which is killing her inside.**

**This story is dedicated to my BEST friend Keaton. I love you crazy bitch!**

* * *

"Bella? Bella... Bella..? BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" My annoying bitchy sister yells at me from the side of my purple bed.

"Hush..." I mumble into the pillow beneath my face. _I guess I turned over in the middle of the night,_ I thought to myself.

"What!?" She shouts.

"You heard me!" I say lifting my head so my long brown locks cascade over my face, shielding my left eye from view. She was so gonna get it.

"Actually, smart one, I didn't!"

"Okay, I said HUSH!" I scream, "I'm sick of your shit!" I jump out of my warm bed which looked oh-so inviting now as the frigid air sent me into a spasm of shivers. _Thank god Violet's oblivious._

"Ugh." She scoffs. "I'm telling mom!" I roll my eyes. She runs out of my room and slams my door, causing the picture that hung next to it to fall and the glass to shatter. I go to pick it up. It's a picture of Emily, Paul and I. Emily's my best friend and Paul's her older brother who is also a good friend of mine. The picture was taken at the Washington State Fair a year ago, right before freshman year. Emily is a sophomore with me, and Paul's a junior.

I slip on my skinny jeans and Forks t-shirt. It was spirit day at school, but i wasn't gonna go all out. I grab my black converse and walk downstairs and into the kitchen where my father, Charlie, is cooking eggs and bacon. Charlie's the chief of police in our small town of Forks in Washington. Not that I'm not proud, believe me I am. I don't have a problem with it.

Charlie's wife, Sue, is sitting at the table with my step-brother, Seth, and my annoying step-sister, Leah. I put on a strong face as to not show how thoroughly displeased I am with Leah's antics. "Hi dad, hi Sue." I say cheerfully as Charlie comes in and gives me a hug. I go over to where Sue is sitting and hug her as well. "Hello Seth, Leah..." Seth is two years younger than me and in the eighth grade, Leah is 10 and in the fifth grade.

"Sue can I not have Leah wake me up anymore? She did it quite rudely today." I asked as sweetly as I could manage.

"Leah, no more waking up Bella. Bella, sweetie, you're gonna have to get an alarm clock. I'll take you after school if you like." Sue offered.

"Thanks Sue. Bye" I grabbed my bag and left.

"Hey Bells!" Emily and Paul walked out of their house which was right next to mine. Kim, their younger sister who was in 6th grade popped her head out of their bright blue door.

"Em, Paul! You forgot your lunches!" Kim laughed and tossed her siblings their lunches. "Hey Issie!" She yelled to me.

"Hey Kimmy!" I hollered back. Most people don't know this, but Kim and I have a special sister relationship, but much stronger. Kim tells me everything and I help her with anything I can. Emily and Paul say she idolizes me. I think it may be true.

"Thanks Squirt!" Paul yells to his youngest sibling as he and Emily slide their sack-lunches into their bags.

"Leggo!" Emily and I say in unison.

"You guys are idiots." Paul rolls his eyes. Even though we say it almost every day, he cracks up every time. Emily sticks her tongue out at her older brother in response. I start laughing hysterically and the two idiots next to me join in almost instantly. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but are they retarded as hell! I start cracking up at our antics. We get up just as the Bus 45 arrives to take Emily and I to school. Paul gets a ride to school in the mornings since his car is getting detailed at the mechanic's shop down the road.

"Dibs on the window seat!" Emily declared. She already knows I won't fight back, but she still wants all the witnesses to hear that the window seat is her's today.

"It's okay Em. I got it on Friday." I laughed.

"Have fun you two. I'll see you at lunch." Paul said as we boarded our yellow limo en route to our current occupation. Paul isn't unpopular, he's actually very popular with everyone from senior girls to freshman girls. We have lunch together every other day. Most high school guys would rather put on a diaper and sit in the middle of a busy school hallway than eat lunch with their little sister and her friend. Paul isn't that type of guy. Every other day he has football practice at lunch, so when he actually does eat, he eats with us. I'm proud that he does that. It shows people that he doesn't care what they think, he does what he pleases. As long as it's safe of course.

* * *

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
